Twisted End
by person1234
Summary: Set during Hunted. What if Bianca hadn't have jumped in front of the crossbow bullet, and now the only way to save Jason is by turning him.  Will the council approve, how will Jason handle it, what about his family, and Bianca?
1. Chapter 1

Unlike the last time there was no pondering what had happened everything had just gone black. No one notice that Jason wasn't in the group till they were all safely in Belle's car.

"Where's Jason?" Sienna said frightened. Everyone was trying to look out of the Escalade's doors and windows, everything was silent, no one dared to breath. There was Jason face down with a pieces of metal sticking out of his back.

"Jason!" Shouted a chorus of voices but Sienna's was the most clear, shock and terror radiated throughout the group. With the bolts still flying it took everything from Adam and Brad to hold Sienna in the car.

"No we have to go get him! Please we can't leave him back there!" she pleaded

"Sienna we can't, we'll lose more if we go back. Belle, drive!" Brad commanded and Belle hesitantly listened to him, worried about her best friend.

"No Belle, Please go back we have to get him, we can't just leave him, please, please, please!" Everyone was quiet, and Belle started silently cry.

"Sienna, please there's nothing we can do for him now. Do you think Jason would want to get yourself killed trying to get to him?" Adam said in the most serious tone any of the group had heard him speak in. And that was that, Sienna stared ahead with a blank look on her face, tears silently flowing down her cheeks.

"What the hell is wrong with you! I'm paying you for a cure, not to kill my family!" Bianca screamed with rage. '_Hopefully it isn't too late_' she though, she had seen that he could make the change safely and have Jason turn was a lot better then dying from her mistakes.

"I'm staring to think your more expendable than I thought." With that she ran over to Norton with inhuman speed and snapped his neck. The guards took action restraining her and aiming their crossbows. "Really? You guys are that stupid? Your boss is died so go home, no more pay for you." She said was a matter of facty, '_Wow, these mood swings are getting worse.'_ Jason! The alarms went off in her head, she didn't have much time and with that she went over to him, cut her wrist let the blood trickle down his throat then bite into his neck and drank.

"Sienna please talk to me!" Belle pleaded. They had gotten to Zach's house in time to catch the end of a council meeting. Brad and Adam filled in the council on what had happened.

"So Bianca hired this Norton to find a cure for transition sickness and he is responsible for all of the attacks throughout the country, and the one who shot Jason." Mr. Devereux restated.

"Yes, Sir." Brad said. All the time that details were being ironed out and Sienna was just sitting in the other room listening to the story over and over again. '_Why aren't they sending anybody after him? Doesn't Jason matter to anybody but me? Oh my god, what about Dani and his parents what can we say? _' Sienna was brought out of thought by finally hearing Zach say;

"Who should we send to go out and look for him?"

Her world was shattered again when she hear he dad's response. "We can't send anybody right now, it's too hot. Tomorrow morning well send a team in, but I do think we should have people watching the building and all possible exit routes for +++ incase he's already gathered his stuff and will try and make a break for it. We can't let this information out."

That was when Belle walked up. "Sienna please talk to me!" Sienna just looked at her 'best friend' for a few minutes and finally said.

"What do you want me to say? I probably lost Jason forever because you wouldn't go back." The words stung Belle, "What about his family? Even if you didn't want to do it for me, why not Dani and his parents?" With that Sienna started to cry again. She not have noticed but a majority in the other room had listened to her rant.

"She is right, what are we going to tell his family? Are we even sure we can produce a body for them if that's what it comes too." Zach trying to keep his emotion out of the statement. Unlike most of the council Zach could admit Jason and Adam had saved there asses on multiple occasions and the nonchalant manner in which this situation was being handles was really starting to get to him.

"That will all have to be taken into consideration, Bianca was there so I'm sure nothing too bad came of him, and for now we'll just call his parents and say he's sleeping over somewhere. This will reconvene tomorrow morning, I think everyone needs a little break." Most of the council agreed with Mr. Devereux and started with packing their things.

"So that's all your going to say! You people are crazy!" Adam exclaimed earning many dirty looks of the older member. Quickly Zach meet Adam and started to tow him away shooting him a look that said '_Shut up, we'll talk later._'


	2. Chapter 2

It was now the middle of the night, Jason's family thought that everyone was staying at Brad's tonight, which was partially true but minus Jason. The usual group was meeting to figure out what they were going to do to try and get Jason. Sienna had had enough and was now walking around the block to try and clear her head. She was so in her thought that she didn't realize but she had stopped in front of Jason's house, and there was a weird car in the driveway so she went to get a closer look. '_That kinda looks like Bianca's stuff_' she thought, then she heard something from out back.

"I wish the kids wouldn't lie to my like that." Mrs. Freeman said.

"Jen you know they were just looking out for him. Don't pretend you don't know how parties work, this one just got the better of Jason. I'm just glad I could bring him home, it'll probably be better for him to sleep it off in his own bed." What? Was what Bianca saying true. As quickly as she could Sienna call Dani.

"Hey Dani, I'm sorry I'm calling this late but can you please let me in your house to see Jason." The panic in Sienna's voice made Dani instantly wake up.

"Sienna, what's wrong?" The panic stated to get into Dani's voice too.

"I sorry honey. Nothing is wrong, Jason just told me something today and I really need to talk to him about it." '_Oh thank god_' thought Dani. She had learned to never under estimate any situation in this neighborhood. With that she went down stairs and let Sienna in.

"Thanks Dani, I didn't mean to scare you, it's just one of those relationship things that. Well, you know." She tried to say as calmly as possible. Dani smiled and nodded her head, then Sienna rushed to Jason's room and there he was sleeping. Tears were streaming down her face '_He's ok. He's alive, breathing, sleeping._' She tried to look if there was and sign of a wound cause he was laying on his back where he was shot. The whole thing confused her. As she was examining him, suddenly he sprung up gasping for air.

"Jason, oh thank god your alright!" She took a step back to look at his face and then she knew something was terribly wrong. "Jason. Jason! What is it, what do you need, Are you..." She was cut short but the look in his eyes. She knew this look and it didn't belong to Jason. Just then Bianca entered the room

"What did you do to him?" She said with such venom, it sounded wrong coming from her.

"I did what was needed for him to live. Or would you rather be picking out a funeral dress?" Bianca had her there. "We need to get him something to eat, and by the looks of it, quite soon." Sienna was way past thinking right now she just looked at Jason who was staring at a wall, still breathing hard.

"Okay." Sienna said simply. "Jason?" Finally he looked away from the wall and focused on Sienna, calming himself down. "Jason I was so scared!" She said flinging herself to him. He hugged her back fiercely, but something was wrong.

"Sienna I..I can't right now. Somethings wrong." He stammered. Sienna hadn't realized but she had started crying again but this time it was a happy cry.

"It's okay honey, we'll help you out." Bianca said. '_She better help him out this is all her fault. What will the council say? Should we try and keep this a secret, I don't think we can keep it very long._' So many thing where running through Sienna's mind. All the while Bianca was picking out close for Jason and throwing them his way. "Come on Jason you need dressed we need to go out." Jason, who was still staring at Sienna looked at his aunt.

"Come on hurry up we'll be lucky if we find anyone out this late." Bianca said a little agitated.

"Where are we going?" Jason said thoroughly confused. "Sienna, Bianca what's wrong with me?" Sienna just went over and hugged him tightly. Bianca was on one of her mood swings.

"You've joined the family blah, blah,blah. Now come on, Sienna help him get ready, you have no idea how confusing it is. Jason hon, come on this will make you feel better." The transition sickness was in full swing now for Bianca.

"Okay." He said simply

"Well okay, I'll leave you two to it. Oh, and I'll go inform your mom Jason."

"Bianca! You can't tell Mrs. Freeman about this, it will put her in danger!" Sienna couldn't hide her panic. Bianca just looked at at her with a smile.

"Sweetheart I don't mean that. I was going to explain our absents for the rest of the night."

"Oh, I'm sorry I just.." She let the statement trail off looking back over to Jason. "Okay let's get you ready." She tried to say it as sweet and caring as possible but Jason knew her well enough to hear the strain. With that Bianca left the room.

They just sat in the room starring at each other. Finally Jason said, "Sienna please tell me what's going on. I hear... Everything and I can see you like were out at noon and I'm hungry, like, like I can't even explain. I've never feel something like it, it's like the hunger is pulling the life out of me. And what happened today, it is the same day right? I remember running to the car and then... Nothing, just waking up to you." At that he tried to give her a small smile. "And what did Bianca mean 'I'm part of the _family?_'" He could now see the silent tears starting to fall once again.

"Jason." She tried to smile but there were may too many emotions to muster one up. "Today when we were running to the car, you got hit with a crossbow bolt. We didn't know until you weren't in the car. We all looked back and you were on the ground with it sticking out of back. Jason I tried to go back, I swear, they held me in the car. They said we'd go back with more people and weapons. When we told the council they said that we'd 'go back later when it had cooled off'. Jason I thought I lost you I was so worried." Sienna was about to lose it when he hugged her. "Jason I think, well, I think that your her now because she turned you."

"Has anyone heard from Sienna? I know she went for a walk and that people are following her but she's been gone for over and hour." Belle could kick herself right now. '_This is all my fault, I'm a terrible friend. If she isn't okay I don't think I could handle it._'

"Belle it's okay." Erin tried to comfort her.

"Yeah, she's got a lot on her mind. It's not like a breakup, this." Maggie motions to everything, "this is heavy. She just has to be alone for awhile. And like you said she has like three people an her tail, it would take a lot to take her." This declaration made Belle feel even worse.

"Belle please just relax, it's not your fault I told you to drive away and you where just doing what was best for the group." Brad tried to tell her.

"But I'm her best friend and I let her down, and whatever has happened to Jason and if she isn't okay that's all my fault too."

"No Belle. Sienna is okay, and we'll figure something to do about Jason." Zach exerting his leadership role, and with that everyone was silent and turned their attention to some mindless movie on TV. Not a single one of their worries had been put to rest.

"Okay so Jason this is all you have to do." Bianca said while she held on to a pretty but very drunk girl. "If I where you I'd start with the wrist, it's a lot easier to stop the blood flow if you lose control, which you probably will." She finished matter-a-factly.

"What she means is," Sienna starring daggers at Bianca, "your not practiced enough you might cut the vein open too much."

"I.. I..." Jason took a breath calming himself. "I can't do this." At that Bianca started to glare.

"Jason there is no other option, drink." She seemed less than pleased. "I will find a way to make you drink if your going to be this way."

"Please just drink Jason." Sienna pleaded. "You will feel better and then we can get back to our friends and your family. Please."

Jason just starred back. "No, I just can't." Bianca looked like she was about to slit the girls throat and force feed it to him, but before she could make a move Sienna bit into the girls neck taking a mouthful and went to Jason.

Before he know what hit him Sienna had there lips locked, sharing the blood she had drank.

It was like nothing he had felt before. It was like being drunk but better and the taste was nothing like he remembered blood to taste like. He was lost in it and after Sienna had given him all the blood she had, he still wanted more. So after kissing Sienna for a while he went to the girl, Bianca offered him her wrist and he took it and drank.

The whole seen was terrifying to Sienna but this is what he needed and she could only imagine what this must be like. Her parents had put blood in her food and drinks since she was born so when it came to actually drinking from a person it wasn't too much of a big deal, yeah the blood was 100 times better but she still had control. Jason on the other hand barely knew who we was and having blood for the first time this way was a little much. Her thoughts were interrupted by Bianca.

"That enough sweetheart, you'll hurt her if you take much more and I can't let you do that to yourself." It was then that Sienna looked at him, Jason didn't seem like he was going to stop anytime soon so she pulled him off.

"Jason come on, please come over here to me." She tried to coaxed him. Finally getting him off the poor girl, Sienna grabbed his face and made him look her in the eyes. "Jason. It's okay, please calm down." The boy she was looking at looked broke at her words. "Hey don't look like that, your my superhero remember? Now you can just play the part better." This earned her a chuckle. "Okay, good. Oh, and by the way your spending the night with me, or whats left of it. I'll never leave you again, I love you Jason." They just looked into each other's eyes searching for they were looking for.

"Yeah, Yeah vary touching. The girl will be fine I'll get her a motel room or the night so she can sleep it off. Here," Bianca said with an outstretched hand, "call a cab and get a ride home." After that they parted ways.

Back at Brad's house everyone was still vegging watching some random movie, everyone was pretty deep in thought when someone's cell phone rang. Zach answered his phone immediately.

"Where are..." He must have been cut off by the person on the other line. Everyone's attention was on Zach's phone call but even the vampire's in the room couldn't who or what the person on the other line was saying. "Yes... Yes, I know what this means... Okay I'll be there in less than five." What was Zach talking about.

"Zach who was that? Was it Sienna? Is she okay?" Belle was trying to get any information she could out of him.

"I can't say." He answered, and immediately saw everyone's hope die. "It's council business, and she'll be fine. She's probably at home now sleeping, Sienna had a rough night and she, and everyone else, is being heavily protected so trust me when I say if something went wrong we would know in the same minute it happened. Everyone would." And with that he strode out of the room.

Once out of the house he ran as fast as he could to Siena's house. '_What was she thinking. Something has to be done about Bianca. But at least they had found Jason, or what was left of him._' Zach couldn't believe his eyes there was Jason, supposedly dead, was sitting with Sienna and her parents.

When they heard a noise Jason and the Devereux's heads snapped in the direction to only see Zach starring in shock but quickly composing into his normal mask.

"I sorry to intrude but I got a call from Bianca saying to come here. She said it was urgent , that they had found Jason..." He trailed off actually taking a good look at him for the first time and now it was quite evident what Bianca had done and why they all looked like they did.

"Yes, well as you can see Zach we have this under control but I was about to call an emergence council meeting in light of the situation." Mr. Devereux said. Jason sank his head, this was way too much already and now most of his friends and their parents would hate him for breaking the number one rule.

Mrs. Devereux saw this, "Jason we don't blame you for any of this. You help save three of us today and other times too, but this isn't one of the best situations. Please don't take this personal, we can only imagine how this must be for you."

Jason looked up at Sienna's mom and tried to push out a smile and failed "Um.. Thanks Mrs. Devereux." His voice was breaking, he just couldn't control all of these emotions.

"Hey let me take you my bedroom you can get some sleep, you really need it, okay?" Sienna tried to sound happy. She shared a look with her mom that said I'm staying with him, don't even try to stop me.

"Yeah, thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay that's it! I can't take it anymore! I need answers, my best friend is missing, probably..." Adam couldn't even finish the though. "Sienna is god know's where and Zach rushes off, giving us little detail, to a 'council meeting' and we're just sitting around? Yeah, no I'm not sitting around anymore, if there's some big secret council meeting I'm going to crash it. Who's coming with me?" Everyone was in shock form Adams outburst, but slowly they all started to shake there heads and get ready.

Jason and Sienna had made it up to her bedroom and then collapsed on the bed. It was silent for a long time before Sienna realized that tears where slowly running down Jason's cheek. "Jason come on, it's going to be okay, you'll see." She was trying to reassure herself just as much as him.

He just looked stoic for a while before saying, "you know, I thought this would be so much different. I mean maybe if it had been by choice, not in a life or death situation. I'm grateful I'm still here but now, things can never go back to the way they were. My family is going to die before my eyes while I'll be like what? In my late twenties, maybe? Your family, and every family in DeVere Heights for that matter, is going to hate me. I'm exactly what they say not to do and..."

"Jason, stop!" Sienna couldn't take anymore of this. "Jason no one can blame you for what happened, you were unconscious. I know it will be hard with your family." She said sadly, "but you'll always have me. We can be together for forever, well hundreds of years but you get the point. That is if you still want me" Hopefully she would get a smile out of him.

Jason sighed, "Sienna, please never let my mood make you think that I don't want you for as long as possible. I love you so much. I just hope you don't feel like you have to stick with me for that long cause of this situation."

Sienna just smiled and kissed him, he kissed back. "Now how long have you known me? When do I ever do anything to spare other's, you know me better than that Jason." She then kissed his forehead. "We've all had a crazy day, but you win. Lets get some shut eye, okay?"

"Please stay with me?"

Sienna softly laughed, "Like you could have gotten ride of me if you tried." That's where they stayed together in each others arms as if they where the only people in the universe.

"Sir I've contacted as many of the council as I could and they will be coming over shortly"

"Thanks Zach." Mr. Devereux said. What where they going to do? Just then there was knocking at the door, "Zach can you go let them in please." Zach went to the door and flung it open.

"Zach how can there be a council meeting no one's cars are here. We need to see Mr. Devereux I have some question that we'd all like answered." Brad tried to sound as authoritative as possible.

By that time Mr. Devereux had heard the commotion and had come to aid Zach in the ambush. "Everyone settle down, I called the meet together a few minutes ago. Zach happened to be down the street, us old people have lives too, not everyone can just come over in a drop of a hat."

"Is Sienna here?"

"Can we go see her?" Maggie, Belle and Erin shot out.

"And have you heard anything about Jason?" Adam demanded

"Everyone relax," Mr. Devereux tried to regain control of the conversation, "Sienna is in her bed sleeping." This was true, it just wasn't the whole story. "And we're having this council meet in regards to Jason. I guess you all should say and hear this now, so just grab a seat the meeting should start in less than a hour."

After all of the council members gather the meeting started.

"As we have all learned before, there was an encounter between Norton and Jason." No one really knew where Mr. Devereux was going with that one. "Well apparently Bianca got to him in time to save his life," every member of the council knew where this conversation was going and the murmurous started.

"What are we going to do about it. What was she thinking!" Someone roared.

"I'm not excusing what Bianca did but I do not think we should take it out on Jason. As Brad and everyone else who was there testified he was unconscious on the ground. Bianca did this of her own accord." Zach tried to reason with the group. '_What are they talking about?_' was the thought of all the kids. It was Adam who spoke first.

"What are you guys talking about? Jason is okay?" Mr. Devereux and the rest of the council weren't sure how to tell them. Zach answered

"Do you guys remember the trouble we had with Bianca earlier in the year." They all nodded, "well she found a way to heal Jason it was just no traditional. Those pill's that Norman was working on apparently carry a lot more of our abilities than we thought." Now the gears where clicking in their head, but the older audience could see right through the excuse, they knew what really had happened.

"What does that mean?" Adam stammered. "I mean what's going to happen to him?"

"That's what this meeting is about." Mr. Devereux answered. "We don't think too much see as how the effects of the medication is dying down already."

Jason and Sienna must have fallen a sleep because when they woke up it was light. "Hey, how are you doing?" Sienna smiled up at Jason.

"I fell a lot better." He said returning the smile. "I still feel, I don't know, um... Well you know, but the hunger isn't there and that makes it better."

"I'm really glad to hear that. We'll figure this out, it'll turn out for the best, okay?"

"Okay." Jason's attention was shifted thought. They listened carefully trying to heard the conversation that was erupting down stairs.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Brad shouted.

"Exactly what it sounds like." One of the adults said.

"Looks like I couldn't avoid this forever, I just figured I'd have like 24 hours or something." Jason sighed

"Jason you can't go down there the why you look now, here come over to my mirror I'll have to help you with this one." When they got to the mirror Jason couldn't believe his eyes, the person in the mirror wasn't him, they were 100 times better looking than he was and as he looked at Sienna he could see that she was letting her best show and then he came to the concussion that this is what he looked like naturally now too. Sienna just smiled at him, seeing the shock on his face

"Not that you weren't gorgeous before but now, wow." She said with a grin. "But right now we only need the humanly handsome. Okay so what you need to so first is picture what you want to look like, okay?"

"Yeah got it."

"Now, just push it out. Think that it is your reflection and concentrate on it." Jason listened to everything she said and he could almost feel his features changing.

"See it wasn't that hard." She beamed, "As hansom as every." Jason looked back into the mirror and smiled himself. Yeah this was the him he know, an average looking human guy. "Okay you ready to go face everyone?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Just remember we don't know what they know so don't mention anything until they bring it up, okay?"

"Will do." They headed down stairs and then there was silences and all eyes where on them.


	4. Chapter 4

The group was outraged that none of their questions where being answered. "What is that suppose to mean?" Brad shouted.

"Exactly what it sounds like." One of the adults said.

They just sat there getting more irritated by the minute, but before anyone else could mount an attack on the council everyone, but Adam, heard two people coming down the stairs. Jason and Sienna. Belle didn't need any explanations at this point they both were in front of her, actually better than she expected. '_How is Jason walking around right now?_" But she didn't care enough to let it bother her.

"Jason?"

"Um... Hi everyone."

"How are you walking right now? I thought you had died but..." Then Van Dyke looked at the council "What's going on? He shouldn't be like this right now?"

"Well he is, he explained this all to use earlier. He was just playing dead so they would leave him alone, then Bianca dumped him here." One of the adults explained but most of them didn't buy it.

"Whatever, I don't care as long as your alright. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to leave you I'm so so sorry Jason!" Belle shouted

"Yeah man it was my fault too, I told Belle to drive away." Brad added. "How are you okay though, you said you where playing dead but you still had one of those crossbow things sticking out of your back and now your fine?" The question made all of the adults nervous.

"I don't really know either but I think that Bianca must have given me some of those pill things. I mean she said to 'Take this' and I did then I started to feel better."

"You didn't look at what she gave you? Come on Jason that could have been poison or something. I know she's your family and all but that was really stupid, she's crazy remember." Adam said, and at that Jason got pissed.

"I'm sorry, generally when your hurt, possibly dying, you don't really ask what something is if _your family_ says it's going to make you better." Jason said bitterly. "If it makes you feel better, next time I get shot I wouldn't do anything. Who knows third time could be the charm." After that Jason stormed out of the room. Not only was he facing the facts that his family and friends were going to die before his eyes, he's going to have to drink blood for the rest of him 600 year life, face the resentment from his new vampire elders but now apparently he had to deal with this friends questioning this every move because it wasn't hard enough already.

Sierra and many other people were glaring at Adam, who looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"I didn't mean it that way. I thought everyone agreed that she wasn't safe." He stammered. Sierra darted out of the room after Jason, hopefully he was okay.

"What the hell was that?" Van Dyke yelled. "That's like Brad asking me '_Why'd you drink that blood? Belle might have poisoned it_.'"

"I was just making a point, Bianca isn't stable and she could have tried to turn him into a vampire." Adam said quietly

"So? If that what he would have need to stay alive, wouldn't you have want that." Van Dyke continued. "We'll luck she had those pills otherwise that might have had to happen. I don't care how brave Jason's trying to sound he was seriously hurt either way you look at it."

"Yeah Adam, what's so bad with being turned into a vampire?" Erin accused, "what would the difference be?"

"I... I, huh, I just don't want to be the only human in this. If Jason turns then I'm a dead man walking hanging with you guys, and then all of you guys would be all cool in your like what late twenties and I'll be in my 60's. It just..." Adam was cut off by Zach.

"Adam please shut up be for you eat your whole leg. You just told Jason that he shouldn't have trusted his aunt with his life, no matter if the isn't 100 percent, their family. Then you proceed to say that the person who saved his life was crazy. Not to mention I'm pretty sure that you just offended everyone in this room."

"Maybe I should just leave than." Adam whispered and no one stopped him.


End file.
